Jumper Book 1: Titans
by Code-Kya
Summary: Being a jumper is a difficult task, throughout my years of experience I've learned three things. 1. You can't choose which dimension you will end up in next. 2. Once killed in a dimension, there is no going back. 3. ALWAYS be friendly with the natives. And so far I have completely and utterly FAILED at step number three.


**A/N: Welcome readers of many fandoms! This one that I've stopped by seems to be the Teen Titans one. Well its a pleasure and honor for me to introduce my story to you. **_**Jumper **_**is going to be a series of a girl named Alex with gift, she can jump realities/dimensions. Pretty cool huh? Now the point of this series is that each book will be in a different category for example Book X might be the the Avengers universe and then Book Y will move on to Doctor Who and so on and so forth. Throughout this journey with Alex you will unveil her recent adventures along with realizations that a bigger threat puts her friends and family in danger. **

**I hope you enjoy this story and get ready for a wild ride. Reviews are appreciate an so are watches. Taken fans I know you all are itchy and hopefully you'll see an update in due time!**

**Any way lets get to it!**

**Key:**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_Language, ex: Hola, Konban wa" _

**Prologue: Lets Get Started Shall We?**

Being a reality jumper is a petty thing. It can be a blessing or a curse, a gift or a cruel joke. For years my life has been, live, die, and repeat. An on going cycle of dying or being killed and winding up in the next dimension the only evidence remaining of the last one are the scars that adorn my body. And yet I still do it, to protect my family and the ones I love I would go through the pain and suffering a thousand times over just to see them safe. For that is my goal…

To protect.

"_Max!" A dark-haired Asian yelled as she was slammed against a tree in the middle of a forest she let out a strained gasp in pain as her back collided with the bark. A looming figure stood over the Asian, it looked to be a man in a gi holding a katana high above his head. Within his eyes held a strange symbol that replaced his pupils._

"_Yumi!" Another voiced joined the commotion of the tussle and a body slammed into the samurai. The man's body seemed to distort as he hit the ground beneath him. _

"_Max?! Are you crazy?!" Yumi yelled at the girl who was recovering from her attack. She brushed off her jacket and ran over to Yumi helping her up. _

"_Crazy? XANA was 'this' close from cleaving you in half!" Yumi sighed and nodded in a sullen agreement, she was thankful for that, who knows what would have happened if Max hadn't arrived in time. Yumi saw the Xanafide man get up and slowly walked toward them once more, sword in hand. Yumi grabbed Max's arm and both ran away as far as they could. Yumi took out her phone and cursed, it was broken during the scuffle between her and the samurai._

"_Dammit, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich better hurry up with that tower." Max huffed in a agreement behind her._

"_Yeah, if we're lucky we won't need a return to the-urk!" Yumi paused mid-stride and turned around only to see one of her best friends looking down in horror with a sword protruding from her abdomen. Before Yumi could do anything the Xanafide clone laughed however in the next second screamed in rage as it started to dissipate, the tower had been deactivated. Yumi ran over to Max and caught her before she could hit the ground. _

"_Max? Max!" Yumi looked over her friend and pressed her palms to the bleeding wound. She looked at the young woman with concern. Her ebony skin glistened in sweat from the recent strain and her hazel eyes grew dimmer with each passing second. It seemed like she 'knew' this would happen and she was going to accept her death. Yumi felt tears well up in her eyes as a lump in her throat formed. _

"_You're going to be alright Max, we'll launch a return to the past and a-and…" Max smiled weakly at the Japanese girl and placed a hand on her arm. _

"_I-its okay Yumi, you know XANA will only become stronger if you do." Yumi sucked in a breath._

"_But we can't just let you die!" Yumi screamed at her. Max narrowed her eyes at her and then softly chuckled before coughing violently. _

"_Listen to me Yumi, N-none of this is your fault, nor is it Odd's, Ulrich's, Jeremy's, or Aelita's. Its XANA's, whatever you do please don't blame yourself for this. You guys are my family and I would be stabbed and impaled a million times over for you all." Yumi let out a choked sob as she leaned her forehead against Max's, in the distance she heard the rest of her friends laughing at a job well done unbeknownst to the fate of their friend. With a final breath her sister in all but blood whispered softly to her. _

"_Take care of them." With those final words the young woman fell limp in her arms and more sobs racked her body._

"_Yumi?" Her body stiffened as she turned around to see her friends, their faces contained shock and horror of what they saw before them. With her voice hoarse she tightened her grip around Max's body._

"_I-I'm sorry." _

_Falling…._

_Am I falling?!_

I awoke with a gasp and almost screamed when I realized I was falling through the sky.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Breaking through the clouds I could make out a city and along its border on a tiny island was a giant 'T' shaped building. Still sore from my recent death I struggle to get into a position where I could hit the water with as little injuries as possible. The ocean was getting closer by the second and I was bracing myself for impact, silently praying that this fall won't kill me and I jump to the next dimension. With that final thought I sucked in a breath and the stinging force of the salt water burned as I made my way down.

Siren's blared within the Titan's tower as something enter the atmosphere. Victor Stone also known as Cyborg was typing quickly on the computer interface trying to hone in on the unidentified object.

"Cyborg what's the problem?!" Robin, the leader of the Teen Titan's burst through the door of their living room, with Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy behind him ready for action.

"No idea, something just appeared in our atmosphere, there's no residue from an alien spacecraft or anything! It's like it just appeared." The sirens turned silent as soon as the object hit the water, Cyborg narrowed his eye and rewind the tape zooming in the clip and focusing the image. Realization struck him and he stood up quickly turning to his teammates.

"It's a person, I don't know how she survived an impact like that, but someone is out there and we need to help!" Robin nodded and said his infamous phrase.

"Titan's GO!"

Arriving at the coast of their island the team realized that the victim did not need any help. The person was a young woman in her late teens it seemed. Her black hair cut short and dripping water from her recent dive. In ethnicity the girl was African-American her figure on her hands and knees coughing up water she swallowed from her swim. She was wearing torn jeans and a red hoodie that seemed to have a hole where her stomach was located. She was also cursing and mumbling under her breath. The Titian's took battle ready stances not sure if the girl was friend or foe. Robin held onto his staff like a lifeline and narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Stay where you are and don't move." The woman looked up at who was speaking to her and raised an eyebrow. Her hazel eyes showed apprehension and curiosity beneath them. She slowly stood up and raised her hands as I sign of surrender. Robin pointed his staff at her.

"Who are you?"

"Look I don't mean any harm, I'm just a bit lost." Her voice had a bit of a rasp as if she was screaming for hours on end. She put her arms down slowly surveying her surroundings and the group of superhero teens in front of her. "My name is Alex Price, you can call me Max if you would like."

"How do we know you're not working for Slade or anyone at that matter?" Max looked at them incredulously.

"Who the hell is Slade? Wha-look, like I said I'm just lost could you just tell me where I am I'll be on my way." Max's ears perked at a humming sound coming from Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Really? Can you explain how in the world you survived that impact you took? With that much force you should've died once you hit the water. You're not human are you?" The woman stiffened at the accusation before narrowing her eyes at the group.

"I assure you I'm 100 percent homo sapien, and I'm afraid I don't remember anything before I fell here."

"I don't believe her." A monotone voice broke into the conversation. Max looked toward the source of the voice and examined a cloaked figure who seemed to be _floating_ of all things. The boy dressed like a traffic light nodded and stood up straighter.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us for questioning. We can not eliminate the fact that you can be a threat to this city." Max's eyes widen at the reveal and took a step back her hands raised once more.

"Woah, hold on! I'm not a criminal or anything!" Robin stepped forward and pointed his staff at her.

"We can take you in the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Max gave them a small smirk and leaned forward.

"The hard way sound more fun." In a flash she grabbed a smoke bomb from Robin's belt and threw it on the ground obscuring the vision of the Titan's. Robin stumbled back in shock and coughed the mild irritant from his lungs. Looking up he saw that the girl was gone and scowled. Turning to his friends he began to bark out orders.

"Spread out and search the city for her!" The others nodded and proceeded to jump into action, searching for the strange girl.

'_That was close.'_

I released a breath I knew I had been holding in for what it seemed like an eternity. As soon as the smoke bomb went off I ran as fast as I could and dove straight back into the water. With all the coughing and commotion they couldn't hear the splash I made. As soon as I saw them leap of into the city the burning within my lungs was beginning to become unbearable. Being a jumper is a difficult task, throughout my years of experience I've learned three things.

1\. You can't choose which dimension you will end up in next.

2\. Once killed in a dimension, there is no going back.

3\. ALWAYS be friendly with the natives.

And so far I have completely and utterly FAILED at step number three. Of course I have had worse situations. Sighing I swam toward the shore and hosted myself up on the rocky coastline. Keeping an eye out for the teens searching for me I walked into the city in a deep thought. In this dimension it seems I'm in the cliche superhero universe. The city I landed in is protected by teenagers for crying out loud! I huffed glancing at my surroundings, however it feels as if I've been here before. Rubbing my head in frustration I walked into an alleyway and leaned against the wall. I rub a hand along my stomach feeling the hole on my hoodie and the skin beneath it now scar tissue from my recent 'death'.

'_I hope their okay…' _Before I could ponder anymore I felt cool steel press upon my neck.

"Ho Ho~ What's this?" I looked up at the person in front of me, his skin was blue and he was wearing a magician get up.

'_Great another thing to worry about.' _The man smiled his pearly whites enlarged to an enormous and comical size.

"I think you'll be part of my next act!"

This is just not my day is it?

**Thanks for tuning in on the first installment of **_**Jumper!**_ **Seems Mumbo Jumbo is up to no good again! Of course we'll get to see what happens in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Kya out~**


End file.
